Recently technologies about a mobile terminal have been developed greatly. However, users' demands have been increased much faster than a technology development speed of a mobile terminal. Performance of a mobile terminal has been enhanced remarkably to meet users' demands. This requires a mobile terminal to consume much electric power. Therefore, a user often uses a secondary battery or an additional battery.
An electronic device employs a file system to effectively manage data. A file system based on a typical personal computer has been widely known. In these days, a journaling technique or other similar techniques have been utilized to secure the stability of a file system.
A journaling function is to apply a transaction function in a database field to a file system. In case any change occurs in a file system, metadata of a file is recorded as a log file in a nonvolatile memory. If a system is shut down abnormally, a file system can be recovered relatively faster by referring to a log file.
Most of recent mobile terminals have applied a file system. In case an existing file system is applied to a mobile terminal, some problems are caused. A mobile terminal uses a battery in general. A user may remove intentionally a battery so as to change a battery or change or for any other purpose. Additionally, a battery may be removed due to an external impact or any other reason regardless of a user's intention. This removal of a battery may invite a serious error in a file system. In a file system to which a journaling function is applied, an error can be corrected or recovered by examining a journaling region. However, such a journaling function has been developed to fast examine and recover a storage having a very great capacity of a sever-level computer. Therefore, if a journaling technique is applied to any errorless file system, an access time to the file system becomes longer than before. This delay in an access time is considered as overhead in a mobile terminal Thus, there is a need to appropriately reduce a journaling function to apply it to a mobile terminal
Meanwhile, as discussed above, any error may occur in a file system when a battery is removed from a mobile terminal It is therefore desirable to prevent or delay the removal of a battery.